


as long as you're with me

by Saerwenn



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for episode 4, adam needs to go DOWN, happens right after episode 4, i'm just not ok after episode 4 and i had to write about it, injured reki, reki's mom is basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Immediately following the events of episode 4.Reki needs a hospital, Langa needs to get a grip, and some feelings need to be put into words.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 453





	as long as you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> *If you have not seen episode 4 of Sk8 the Infinity, this will directly spoil something that happens in it*
> 
> Listen. I'm just. That episode was seriously amazing. I don't find shows often that actually commit to that level of effing up their main character. I'm just really hoping for some comfort in the next episode, and well I'm inpatient so I made some of my own xD   
> Plz yell about episode 4 with me in the comments

Langa was at a loss. 

His best friend, perhaps his only friend, potentially more than a friend, was face down in the dirt. Arm twisted at an ungodly angle and blood dripping down his beautiful face. Adam’s taunts had been tossed aside for the moment as others had raced to the scene to help. Shadow, Cherry and Joe, while normally completely in their alter-characters while at S, had all switched to functioning adult mode as they assessed the damage. 

“He needs a hospital,” Cherry was whispering to Joe, “Immediately.” 

“Agreed,” the green haired man replied, face grim and likely riddled with guilt at having not done more to stop the redhead from racing. “Shadow, can you get him there?” 

“Of course,” the man was already opening the back door, and a teary eyed Miya was sitting in the front already. The younger boy had taken one look at Reki’s crumpled form and retreated, choking back sobs. 

Langa snapped back to attention as Joe and Shadow carefully hoisted a barely-conscious Reki into their arms, Joe cradling his upper body and Shadow elevating his legs. Reiki groaned weakly at the moment, and Langa watched blood slide down his cheek like teartracks. The blue haired boy’s fists were clenched so tight he was worried he was bleeding himself.

“Langa,” Cherry was saying, “You’ll go with him. You’ll need to contact his parents, and I don’t think he can get himself checked in. He’s too out of it.” Langa nodded, sliding into the backseat and allowing Reki’s head to be placed in his lap, so the rest of his body was sideways across the backseat. Langa wasn’t really sure where to put his hands, so he kept them on his lap. 

Shadow took off for the hospital at an alarmingly fast rate, causing both boys in the backseat to be jostled. Reki’s body started sliding and he cried out in pain, so Langa quickly wrapped both his arms around the boy’s upper body, gently holding him in place. When he looked down, Reki was gazing up at him with a dazed expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked again. 

“Don’t be,” Langa insisted, voice tight with emotion. 

“You have to skate against him now, and he’s being weird to you,” Reki mumbled.

“I’ll be fine,” Langa once again insisted. Truth be told, the adult skateboarder made him uncomfortable and after tonight, he was filled with an intense hatred of the man, but that made him more than happy to race the guy next week. For Reki. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Reki was whispering, and when Langa focused back on his friend, there were tears tracing their way through the blood on his face. Langa couldn’t hold back a choked sob himself, heart pounding and aching. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” he cried, “But you are. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!” 

A bloodstained hand reached up gently, touching Langa’s cheek before faltering. Langa grasped it and held it tightly, his own tears now dripping onto Reki’s face. Skateboarding was supposed to be fun. Reki was supposed to be invincible. He couldn’t let anyone leave him ever again. He was terrified of hospitals. 

“I’ll be fine, as long as you’re with me,” Reki coughed, weakly squeezing Langa’s hand before letting his eyes slide closed. Langa bowed his head, allowing the sobs to take over and wrack his body as he held his friend tightly. He could head Miya’s muted cries, and the screeching of tires as Shadow grit his teeth and drove as fast as possible. But the loudest sound was Reki’s ragged breaths, in and out, and Langa focused on them intently, never missing a beat. As they pulled into the hospital and a couple ER employees rushed out at the urgency of the approaching vehicle, Langa wiped his face and grasped Reki’s hand tightly within his own. 

As if there was any chance in hell he would be anywhere but by this boys side. 

~

Reki could hear screaming. 

It took a moment to realize it was his own screams. Why was he screaming? 

A figure coming out of the dust. A tall, blue haired stranger, with a terrifying grin and a gravity defying trick. 

The seconds seemed to slow, but there was no time. Reki could only watch in horror as Adam got closer, and suddenly all he could feel was pain. 

Reki gasped, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he fumbled for purchase on the ground, the sensation of falling and rough gravel and sheer terror making the world appear white. Pain shot through his left arm, ripping a cry from his mouth, and he tried to blink away the fuzziness to get a grasp on what was happening. The world was spinning, his eyes were filling with tears against the onslaught of pain and nausea that was assaulting him, where was he and where was - 

“Reki!!” 

Langa’s voice broke through his fog of hysteria like a light, and he turned towards the voice to see blue hair and a familiar body running across the room to his bedside, almost knocking himself over in the rush. The sight was immensely soothing in its familiarity, and Reki tried to get a grasp on his breathing. 

Langa’s hands were everywhere, touching his arm, and his chest, and then they were framing his face and tilting it upwards until there was nowhere to look except into those blue eyes. Langa’s eyes were wide with worry and red rimmed from potential fatigue, but the sparkling blue colour and the immense relief Reki found in them were enough to help his vision focus. Langa was breathing slowly, and counting, and Reki had no choice but to follow along, and after what felt like an eternity his head had stopped spinning and his surroundings had become clear. He was in the hospital.

When Langa finally pulled his hands away to reach for a glass of water, Reki found himself mourning the loss of warmth, but he obediently took a few sips from the offered cup before letting Langa raise his bed and ease him into a sitting position against his pillows. He should have known he was in the hospital. 

“How are you feeling?” Langa was asking, “Your mom just left to get some food. I was walking her out when you woke up.” Reki sighed. 

“I feel terrible,” he answered honestly, “Nauseous and sore, and my arm hurts.” 

“You have a concussion, you broke your arm, you injured three ribs and tore up your right leg bad enough to warrant stitches,” Langa listed off, making Reki wince. “You’ve been sedated for almost two days now mostly, to manage the pain, so you’ve barely been conscious.”

“Wow,” Reki sighed, “I had no idea.” 

“You’re going to be alright though,” Langa continued, “So that’s the most important part.” 

“I guess,” Reki’s gut churned, “But you need to refuse that race, Langa.” 

Langa’s face made it clear that there was no chance of that happening. 

“I’m serious!” Reki cried, “That guy is insane! The things he did…” the redhead shuddered visibly at the feelings of terror resurfacing, “He just… I can’t watch you get hurt like that.” 

“I couldn’t watch you get hurt like this,” Langa countered, “But you did. And Adam needs to pay for what he did to you.” 

Reki buried his face in his good hand. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, and when you do, it’s gonna be all my fault, because I couldn’t beat him.” Reki was trying and failing to hold back his tears. “He was insane. And I was… scared. It wasn’t fun.” 

“I know,” Langa replied, hands twitching slightly before they tentatively wrapped themselves around Reki’s hand and pried it from his face, “I’m nervous, but I’ll be careful. I won’t let him surprise me, and I’ll have you there to cheer for me when I win.” Reki choked out a laugh, clinging to Langa’s hands like a lifeline. 

“This just sucks,” he mumbled, “Promise me you’ll be safe though.”

“Of course.”

“You’ll still hang out with me while I recover?”

“Of course!”

“And you’ll let me ride on your board?”

“You’re pushing it.” 

“I just -”

Reki was interrupted by a pair of chaste lips pressing gently against his own, successfully halting his rambling and shocking him to his core. He pulled back and stared into honest blue eyes, feeling a blush starting to creep up his face. 

“You really scared me,” was the quiet admission. Langa’s hand returned to Reki’s face, stroking his cheek softly but not moving forward again; a question. 

Reki surged forward in answer. 

Their lips met in a clumsy haste, taking a couple tries to get it right, but once Reki leaned his head into Langa’s hand and changed their angle a bit, they slotted together like they were meant to be. 

Kissing Langa was sort of like one of their skateboarding lessons, but the obvious teacher was the blue haired boy. He kissed Reki passionately, like he had been wanting to do so for a while now, and Reki was powerless to do anything but slump against his hold and return with equal charisma. 

Reki only leaned back when he felt too fatigued to continue, but even then the two didn’t break apart much. Langa helped him lean back against his pillows, and scooted as close to the bed as possible. He took Reki’s hand in his own again, a blush evident on his pale skin. 

“I’m not still asleep, am I?” Reki asked, a dopey grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask first,” Langa said sheepishly, “I’ve just been wanting to do that for so long, and then I was scared I wouldn’t get the chance.” At the pain in his eyes, Reki remembered Langa’s father passing, and the trauma and emotion likely resurfacing when seeing another loved one injured. He scooted over carefully and pulled lightly on Langa’s hand, an invitation that the taller boy wasted no time in accepting. He climbed gingerly onto the bed beside Reki, fixing the blankets around them both and relishing in the warm body pressed up against him, real and alive and safe. Being extremely mindful of his arm, Langa snaked his hand around Reki’s back, settling it on his hip and resting the other one on his leg. Reki leaned into the contact like it was the most natural course of events in the world. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Reki said determinedly, looking up at Langa with his signature grin. The familiarity of that expression made Langa’s heart leap in his chest; thank goodness he wasn’t the one hooked up to a heart monitor. 

“I’m feeling pretty tired,” Reki continued around a yawn, “And you look like you’ve barely slept. Wanna take a nap with me?” 

“I would love that,” Langa honestly replied, lowering the bed until it was only at a slight angle; he didn’t want to roll and injure Reki’s arm further. The redhead slotted his head into the space between Langa’s shoulder and neck like he owned it, and Langa leaned his head on the messy mop of hair, breathing in the warm body beneath him. 

Reki felt warm, and alive, and although the pain was there, his injuries would heal. He would have plenty of time to skateboard with Langa, and plenty of time to kiss him apparently, too. That thought alone made him cling to consciousness a bit longer to lean his head upwards and stare at Langa through half lidded eyes. 

“Wait, are we dating now?” 

Langa blinked. “Obviously.” 

Reki grinned. “Then can I have a goodnight kiss?” 

Langa closed the space immediately, kissing Reki as deeply as he could in a hospital to convey his emotions properly. When Reki leaned back, both boys were grinning. 

“I could get used to that,” Reki sighed, dropping his head back into his boyfriend’s neck and feeling himself drifting off, “See you when I wake up?” 

“I’ll always be here.” 

~

When Reki’s mom returned with food for herself and Langa, she opened the door to find a pleasant sight. A nurse had already informed her that her son had been awake, and had winked at her, and now she understood why. Langa and Reki were curled up together, fast asleep, her son’s head resting fully on Langa. The blue haired boy had both arms loosely wrapped around Reki, and his face was turned inward, resting peacefully on red hair. Both looked so serene, and so content, that she couldn’t help the grin splitting her face at the happiness she felt for them both. 

As she quietly placed the food on the small table in the room, she found herself thinking how lucky Reki was to have Langa in his life. 

And then she started taking pictures.


End file.
